


Daddy needs you

by fraca4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraca4/pseuds/fraca4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is hurt and Oliver comes back bringing someone with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy needs you

The ringing of the phone woke him, “Hello” he answered sleepily.

“Uncle Oliver” the little voice said.

“Sara” Oliver asked

“Uncle Oliver, can you come, daddy is hurt. The bad man hurt my daddy” the little girls said with tears in her voice.  
Oliver sat up in bed trying to process what he had just heard.

“Where are you honey, where is you mommy and daddy?”

“At the hospital; can you come here Uncle Oliver?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can honey, tell your mom and dad I am on my way” Oliver told her. 

As he had been talking to Sara he felt the bed move and she got up, grabbed the suitcase and started putting clothes in it. She wasn’t moving as quickly as she would like but being 8 months pregnant what did she expect. Oliver called and had the plane ready, telling the pilot that they would be flying to Starling, when the pilot asked how many people would be flying he started to say one when he noticed that she was dressed, coat on and suitcase in hand. The look on her face told him that he would not be leaving her behind “Three” he said into the phone; he then called Maseo and told him that they were going to Starling; then to her he said “You should really stay home, it isn’t good for you to fly.”

“Oliver, John and Lyla are my friends too; I am going to be there for them and for you. Besides I am fine, doctor said everything was right on schedule, so it’s all good.” Oliver smiled, he truly didn’t know what he did to deserve this woman, but he thanked god every day for her. He placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips and said “Let’s go” as he grabbed the suitcase.

The flight was uneventful and a car was waiting for them when they landed; Oliver was quiet on the drive to the hospital. He was thinking about the last time he had been here. She looked over at his profile, it took her breath away how handsome he was, but she could see the tension building in him so she reached over and took his hand in her and squeezed it. He turned towards her and smiled; she was his anchor, whenever he felt he was spinning out of control all he had to do was take her hand and all was right again. As they pulled up in front of the hospital Oliver told Maseo to see if he could find out what happened then he took a deep breath and exited the car. He held out his hand to help her and as she came to stand next to him she smiled, cupped her hand on his cheek and said “It will be fine”.  
Keeping her hand in his he walked into the hospital, he hated being here, dreaded what was going on a few floors up, but John was his brother and he needed him. They didn’t speak as they rode the elevator to the ICU floor, when it dinged and the doors opened he took a deep breath and they stepped off. He heard “Uncle Oliver” and turned towards his god daughter. As the sound of Sara calling Oliver’s name, the four adults that had been talking turned and stared. Sara ran to Oliver and began to cry as he lifted her into his arms “I knew you would come” she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I told you I would be here as soon as I could” he replied holding her tight with one arm while holding her hand with the other he began walking towards her mother. Joining her mother and the others he finally let go of her hand so she could hug Lyla, as she stepped back Oliver wrapped his free arm around Lyla and asked “How is he?”  
Lyla leaned into the hug and replied “They moved him into a room a short time ago and he hasn’t regained consciousness yet.” 

Oliver looked into Lyla’s eyes and an understanding passed between them, Oliver would find whoever did this, make no mistake. He finally became aware of the others standing there. It had been a long time since he had seen them, the last time had not gone well and he truly wished this meeting was taking place somewhere other than the hospital. He was intrigued by their shocked expression, and it made him smile. 

“Oliver” Lyle said “How did you find out Johnnie had been hurt?”

“Sara called me” He said while squeezing his goddaughter.

“Uncle Oliver said if I ever needed him to call, I don’t need him but Daddy does, so I called him; don’t be mad mommy” Sara said her eyes filling with tears. Lyla took her daughter from Oliver, hugged her and said “I’m not mad honey.” 

Oliver once again took her hand and faced the others gathered. Taking a deep breath smiled at her and then said “Felicity, Laurel, Captain Lance I would like you to meet my wife, Mari.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head while driving to work. Let me know what you think.


End file.
